1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting control system with a security function based on a CPTED (Crime Prevention Through Environmental Design) and a method thereof, and more particularly, to a lighting control system with a security function based on a CPTED, which is capable of acquiring detailed video information on a desired object in interlocking with a video device such as a DVR based on sensing information collected through sensors included a local lighting device and controlling a lighting adjacent to the object to strengthen a security function.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, lamps including fluorescent lamps, incandescent lamps, LEDs and the like are installed in different sites in collective buildings and systems for managing a number of lightings effectively are being settled in concert with recent energy saving policies. Accordingly, a scheme of connecting a plurality of lightings to a small number of lighting control servers via a communication line and inputting a control command to the lighting control servers to manage the plurality of lightings integrally instead of directly controlling the individual lightings is being used.
In recent years, such a lighting integrated management system is not limited to a simple dimming control function for energy saving, but advances have been made toward providing a more efficient system by controlling lightings based on an event in interlocking with a variety of systems.
As one example, there has been proposed a system in which a lighting control server controls a lighting in response to sensing of an object in interlocking with a DVR. In this system, when the DVR provides a position at which the object is sensed by a camera to the lighting control server, the lighting control server performs dimming control for a lighting corresponding to the position of the object in order to provide increased energy saving efficiency.
Recently, this system is being extended to a system for associating a separate video analysis module with the DVR. That is, this system is a system in which, when the video analysis module analyzes a video collected in the DVR and an event corresponding to a preset event setting is generated, control information used to control a lighting with a function corresponding to the event is provided to the lighting control server and the lighting control server controls the lighting according to the function corresponding to the received control information.
Such a system configuration can make it possible to implement a CPTED (Crime Prevention Through Environmental Design) intended to prevent crimes through a built environment design being recently considered in architectural designs while securing an efficient lighting control function for energy saving. That is, it is possible to provide a multi-purpose system capable of providing an energy saving function and a crime prevention function by controlling lightings in response to motion of a suspicious object through video analysis in the system constructed in a building.
However, such a multi-purpose system requires increased system construction costs due to an additional separate video module. In addition, when this system is applied to a place where lightings are installed, if a DVR operated separately from a lighting control server is constructed, this leads to increased unnecessary costs due to the additional DVR interlocking with the lighting control server.
In addition, in case of a system for controlling lightings based on videos collected from cameras, a shadow zone may take happen since shooting locations of the cameras remain fixed. In addition, since the number of cameras cannot be unlimitedly increased, a video obtained in a particular zone may have a low video quality or a shadow zone depending on camera arrangement and locations and accordingly, a proper security function through the lighting control does not work well.
To overcome these problems, there appears a system for compensating for the shadow zone and the video quality through control of operation of cameras responding to sensors by simultaneous operation of the cameras and the sensors. However, such a system requires a separate communication line for the sensors and a separate module for analyzing sensing information and controlling the cameras, which may result in increase in system construction costs and low cost-effectiveness.